This invention relates to sole structure for shoes, and more particularly to sole protectors for protecting the feet of users of shoes.
Over the years, there have been countless injuries, loss of money and time because persons and workman have accidentally driven and/or punctured points or other sharp objects into the sole of footwear and consequently injured the delicate feet.
Construction workers and many people in industry, business, and in athletics face this problem daily. The expense of buying a pair of boots or shoes which has adequate protection to the sole of a shoe is difficult and time consuming to locate. Many in the construction field have experienced this painful occurrence too many times already. Thus the reason for the development of these new protectors for shoe sales.
It is an object of this invention to provide sole protectors that are easy to use and which are economical to manufacture and install in shoes for operational use.
Another object of this invention is to provide sole protectors for shoes that provide the maximum protection for the users feet along with consideration for users comfort.
Still another object of this invention is to provide sole protectors of special design which have the flexibility and ability to be used in more than one pair of shoes and boots.
And another object of this invention is to provide unique sole protectors for use in safely protecting the feet of the user of shoes.
A further object of this invention is to provide unique sole protectors which will reduce the number of persons injured by stepping on pointed and sharp objects and damaging the feet of the user.
Still even another object of this invention is to provide sole protectors for shoes which are easy to maintain and repair.
And still even another object of this invention is to provide sole protectors for shoes.
This invention is for a new protective footwear insert. The insert is designed to protect the foot of the wearer against injury from nails and other objects which may puncture the sole of the footwear.
The inserts are contoured to fit within a particular size boot or shoe and may be removed from one pair for use in another pair of shoes. One possible design may be made of metal or other puncture proof material having a complete coat of resilient material on its entire surface for increased wearer comfort and corrosion protection. A hinge design is incorporated in this type to enable the insert to flex during normal walking.
Another method of manufacturing of the sole protector would be to use a watchband type material (steel chain mesh) also being puncture proof and completely coated with a resilient material. This sole protector has the added feature of being completely flexible. It is the puncture proof aspect of the sole protector that makes the idea a good one, and this can not be compromised.